


psychedelic

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: noct goes on a drug trip and saves the fucking world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banditess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/gifts).



> thank you to [banditess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditess/pseuds/banditess) for sharing _endless joy_ with me.

everything spun around him in a riot of colour. noct grabbed onto a passing cloud, who turned doleful eyes on him and said, "your highness, _please_."

"um," noct replied.

he blinked, and the water of galdin quay was a sea of crimson, as if someone had filled it up with red wine. he blinked again and it was gone, fish swimming through the air like this was perfectly natural. noct held a hand out in front of him watching his fingers blur into claws. he felt too-sharp canines in his mouth and when he peered over his shoulder he had a tail.

"what the fuck," noct said, groping at the top of his head where soft ears twitched.

" _indeed_ ," a voice came from behind him, and noct turned snarling as ardyn fucking izunia showed up, except he too had cat ears and a tail, and noct's mouth dropped open as he stared. 

"i'm dreaming," noct said, that was the only explanation.

"if you like," ardyn answered. his slitted hazel eyes kept flicking to the bay where all the fish were visible, tail waving slowly behind him as if in anticipation, and noct couldn't help it. he _laughed_.

ardyn gave him a glower, which was ruined by the sharp little teeth peeking out of his mouth. it was _adorable_.

noct stumbled forward as another wave of _something_ hit him, his thoughts like tangible things in the air that kept dodging when he leapt for them, and noct was just gearing himself up to pounce again when there was a heavy weight around his waist, and he realized it was ardyn wrapping arms around him, murmuring into his ear—"have you, by any chance, been taking _drugs_ , majesty?"

noct thought. that didn't seem like him, it wasn't blah blah responsible, but since when was _noct_ responsible? oh, there had been that weird plant that prompto had dared him to put in his mouth.

"noct, _please_ ," ardyn sighed against him, and noct squirmed, because it wasn't uncomfortable, it was the opposite of that.

he hiccuped, and they were suddenly in the throne room of the citadel, though it wasn't _quite_ the citadel, his father would never have authorized the fluffy pink clouds that were floating leisurely by. noct grabbed a corner of one and tasted it, the fluff melting sweet like cotton candy on his tongue.

"i would _suggest_ ," ardyn said, as if noct was so _very_ trying. "that you refrain from putting anything else of unknown origin in your mouth, _noct_."

noct huffed. he tore a larger piece off the next cloud and bit into it just to show ardyn he could.

it tasted like caramel this time, and noct felt himself relaxing, as if he was sinking into a hot bath, everything felt so _good_. he blinked, and he was in ardyn's lap on the throne, ardyn looking extremely put out as noct touched fingertips to a silky ear, tracing the shell of it until he was combing his fingers through ardyn's hair, licking at his palm and then smoothing the strands back, rumbling in his throat as he worked.

ardyn's pupils were human again, but too-big, his eyes two dark pools of inky blackness. "noct," he sighed, heavy with meaning, and noct didn't want to hear it.

he swallowed the sounds out of ardyn's mouth, ardyn's clothing dissolving where he touched it, willing it gone, and noct traced a sandpapery tongue all the way down ardyn's chest, stopping when he reached his cock. " _oh_ ," noct said, curious. 

ardyn growled as noct wrapped fingers around it, the soft spines on the surface tickling against his palm.

noct shifted onto his knees and sat himself down ardyn's cock on the throne of his father's kingdom, and suddenly they were in the best room of the leville in altissia, the bedsheets made of silk brocade, threaded through with gold. he was _hot_ all at once, like he couldn't get enough, every thrust of ardyn's cock into him only making him needier—noct arched forward and sank his teeth deep into ardyn's throat.

ardyn's blood was smooth and chocolatey, _so_ sweet; when he came it was like the death of a small star, folding in on itself.

noct drew a kiss from ardyn's mouth, the air shimmering around them in so many colours, an ocean of wishes. he could hear the hopes and dreams of people on the wind, the weight of all the world on his shoulders.

"shh," ardyn said, touching their noses together. " _forget_ them."

noct woke up, but ardyn was still with him, they were on a pilgrimmage to beg the gods' favour, for something to save the kingdom from the scourge that ravaged it.

ardyn slammed on the brakes, snarling. "the _gods_ have no measure of human lives," and noct abruptly understood. they were like the fish at galdin quay, choking on air and not even knowing it, the water that had disappeared around them at a lark.

"what if _we_ could be gods," noct asked, touching fingers to ardyn's arm.

there were shadows under his skin, moving, moving. noct coaxed them gently out, into the light where they became little chocobo chicks, each one a different colour, chirping as noct set them on the ground, shooing them on their way. noct pulled until there weren't any more, the last one black as night.

"wait," ardyn said, before noct let it go. he ruffled the chocobo chick's feathers, a wistful smile on his face.

noct whispered a kiss into ardyn's mouth, and stars were born.


End file.
